Jack Calwin W4
Jack Calwin was a werewolf. He was a member of the Firelock Coven, and a Council member for them. Jack was adopted and discovered that he was a werewolf at a late stage of his life and died saving his family. As a 'shapeshifter' werewolf Jack had the special gift to control gravity. Jack had cancer so he had to be careful, as if he was harmed, it would aggreviate the tumour. Every cut he got healed up faster, due to his werewolf characteristics, but the healing process also sped up the damage of the cancer. His death was caused by an injury which he gained defending the family. History Little of Jack's childhood and early life is known. He was adopted and was bought up by a family which he was very fond of, though they were poor and he grew up in a ghetto area. When Jack first shifted into a werewolf, he lost control as he transformed, and thus accidentally killed his wife. This first shifting was later in his life than is usual for werewolves, though the reason for this is unknown. After the death of his wife, he blamed himself and wandered around a lot and drank heavily, finding himself in Japan five years later. When he first arrived, he didn't even recall how he'd gotten into the country. Jack met Tannith Firelock and she invited her to join her coven. He made friends with everyone there, but remained morose and one day blacked out. This caused him to enter limbo, where he me his daughter, Lola, for the first time. He never knew he had a daughter, as she had died in a miscarriage and Tracy had never informed him. Lola was in limbo to guide her father to the afterlife, where they could be together, but something happened which cut off the bridge to go to the afterlife. Jack and Lola were stuck in limbo, and as Jack came out of his coma, Lola came with him. After Jack and Lola got to spend time with each other, Jack realised that his daughter was still in connection with her mother, Tracy. She revealed that her mother might be able to return to life, but needed someone to enter limbo first. Tannith stepped in to help. Tracy was bought back from the afterlife. Now that Jack has his family, he started to relax especially since his wife had forgave him and revealed that she was a vampire. Lola was once temporarily taken over by Death, something she was susceptible to since she had been brought back to life, but Jack, Tracy, Tannith and Carita saved her. Jack also took part in the first battle against the Malus. However, Jack had a secret he was keeping from his family and coven. He had been diagnosed with terminal cancer. The truth was discovered only when his medication was found. A few months after the revelation, having by now resigned himself to his fate, Jack was in the garden and heard a rustling noise behind him. A vampire appeared who wanted to fight the coven over their new laws, and also wanted to recruit Jack's grand-daughter Louise to be part of her own coven. Jack stopped her, by sucking her away in a vortex, but she managed to plunge through his rib-cage in the fight, which led to his death. He was buried in the coven's grounds, and his family still occasionally visit the grave and speak to him. He never met his son, or his four youngest grandchildren. 'Shapeshifter' Werewolf As Jack was a werewolf, his body was more muscular and stronger than a normal human. His physical appearance and body changed, shape-shifting into his werewolf form. He was a lot faster as a werewolf, reaching up to 110 miles per hour, and was also slightly faster in his human form. Being a werewolf allowed him to be much stronger as well, even in his normal form, and he was able to carry much more weight than humanly possible. It also allowed him to be more alert as his senses were also strengthened. He would heal rapidly from any injury, but the healing didn't counter the tumour he developed, instead it aggreviated it. Additionally, becoming a werewolf also meant that Jack's body temperature was drastically higher than that of normal human beings, and therefore he was able to withstand freezing temperatures that others may not have been able to withstand. The high temperature also meant that his body could burn off infections, alcohol and other drugs without much difficulty. Special Gifts Gravity Manipulation This is a powerful ability that lets the user manipulate gravity and control it. With this Jack could do multiple things. Controlling gravity can be difficult but Jack had mastered control of the ability. His control over manipulating gravity was great and he had used this ability to perform many tasks. This ability has endless potential, and Jack was shown manipulating gravity in order to fly, with enough concentration. Easier tasks include jumping further or heigher, levitating and even moving faster. By manipulating gravity, Jack could also make himself appear to be stronger by making object weigh less, and he could also increase gravity so objects weighed more and were heavier. Controlling gravity seemed to be a simple task for him. Jack could easily remove gravity from a specific area or increase gravity in a specific area. A dangerious aspect of the ability was that Jack could create vortexes as well. He was immune to them but they drew everything else in, destroying it in the prossess. He would occasionally lose control of this aspect when emotionally triggered. Jack used this ability greatly, and could change the vortexes, making them bigger or smaller. He was to also able to create gravitational force fields. These repelled objects from him and he could form them into a moving blast that pushed objects away. Coven Unusually, Jack was never a member a pack like is normal for werewolves. He instead eventually joined the Firelock Coven. He had been a part of them since he first came to Japan. The members of the coven were considered as Jack's family and he loved every person in there. In the coven, the other members are: *Tannith Reddan *Tomas Reddan *Lleucu Grey *Rajan Firelock-Reddan *Pippa Firelock-Reddan *Matthew Firelock-Reddan *Charlotte Firelock-Reddan *Chris Firelock-Reddan *Riley Firelock-Reddan *Jensen Firelock-Reddan *Aidan Firelock-Reddan *Hope Firelock-Reddan *Alessia Grey *Lyla Firelock-Reddan *Nyasia Firelock-Reddan *Gracie Firelock-Reddan *Mackenzie Firelock-Reddan *Cate Firelock-Reddan *Eboni Firelock-Reddan *Sofia Firelock-Reddan *Alivia Firelock-Reddan *Darcie Firelock-Reddan *Becca Firelock-Reddan *Harrison Grey *Ethan Grey *Avril Capet *Phillippe Capet *Jack Capet *Summer Capet *Autumn Capet *Dean Capet *Samuel Capet *Lowri Capet *Phoebe Capet *Stella Capet *Carina Capet *Danielle Capet *Levi Capet *Kyler Capet *Vyasah Capet *Chase Capet *Caleb Capet *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin *Kirk Malus *Louise Malus-Calwin *Roland Malus-Calwin *Mason Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Tracy Strauss *Lyle Bennet *Braedan Bennet Physical Appearance Jack was 6'2" and had a strong muscular body. He had light blue eyes and dark blonde hair, but as a werewolf he had thick white fur and was about the same height as his normal form. Being a werewolf made him have more of a thick muscled body which allowed him to be stronger and more durable. He was also able to withstand cold temperatures as his body temperature was higher since he was a werewolf. Both of his children have been shown to have inherited some of his physical traits, such as his blonde hair colour. His son has been shown to be strong, tall and muscular like his father, the result of having inherited Jack's werewolf genes. However, Lola remained frail in appearance even when she too was partially a werewolf. Etymology Jack is a Hebrew name which means "God is gracious". His surname, Calwin, is French and means "bald". It is likely to have been his adoptive parents' surname. Category:Characters